You can gain the world but you will lose your soul
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: "All you care about, is becoming more successful that you already are, even if you risk having to pay the price for treating us like it means nothing. We have been together 5 years and this isn't you." "What are you talking about? I can't lose my job. Cammie, that's what holds us together-" Never lose sight of what's right./OOC./AU./ONESHOT. R


"God. Cammie, why can't you just understand that I'm doing this for us, without this money we could lose our home, our life."

"Zach, it's got nothing to do with money-actually it does. That's all you care about! Money. Zach, we are perfectly comfortable financially. What isn't so comfortable is how your treating this." She said pointing to him, then to herself, signifying their relationship.

"All you care about, is becoming more successful that you already are, even if you risk having to pay the price for treating us like it means nothing. We have been together 5 years and this isn't you."  
"What are you talking about? I can't lose my job. Cammie, that's what holds us together-"

"NO!" She shouted, then paused, then took a deep breath and exhaled. "What holds us together is me. I'm the only one trying here. Without me, our relationship would turn to ash. It would crumble to smithereens, because you don't care anymore. You only care about yourself and the company. You don't care about me" She held back the tears in her eyes, she can't be the weak one here, it's his fault, not hers. He should be the one begging for obvious reasons, she shouldn't have to list everything that should be important to him, he should know and care by himself.  
"How can you say that? I put all my effort into making everything work. without me, where would you live?-"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ZACH!" Cammie shouted in his face, "I care about  
you." The once held back tears, seemed to have a mind of their own as they began to run down her face.  
"You know what, I just hate you so much. Why can't you care about me? About us? Put aside your job for a minute and care about the people who are actually caring about you."  
He seemed almost stunned by her reactions. He thought he was doing what's right. "Cammie-"  
"No Zach, listen." She said, holding a hand up stopping him. "When you realize what's really important then talk to me, for now I'm staying with my mom." She said, walking away to their bedroom to get her things.

* * *

It had been a week. A long hard week. Zach had called in sick everyday of that week. Thinking, he was thinking long and hard about what Cammie had said to him the previous week. She was right. He had sold his soul. Gained all the world, but lost sight of what was important. Money was hypnotizing, and he'd been stuck in a trance so long he lost track of reality, and how rapidly his relationship with Cammie was slipping through his fingers and through the cracks.

He had to talk to her. He would. Now.

He grabbed his car keys; it was a long drive to Gallagher where Cammie's mom lived and worked. And he walked out the door.

* * *

When he got there, Cammie's mom was very reluctant on letting him to her room, he figured that was because, Cammie must have told her mom all about the fight they had last week. What else could it be? But, through intense pleading and promises she let him. He rushed down the corridors, ignoring the eyes of the girls walking in the opposite direction. He sped down to Cammie's room, where he heard muffled voices through the door. Must be one of the Cammie's friends. He knocked on the door.

Bex. She opened the door a crack, and looked through the gap, then flung it open when she saw him.  
"And, what are you doing here, Goode?" She snarled. Must have told Bex all about the fight to. Figures, they are best friends after all.  
"I've come to talk things through with my girlfriend, Baxter." He answered, calmly.

"Well she doesn't want-" Bex started, but Cammie cut her off, stepping into the doorway.  
"Bex, it's fine, I want to talk to him as well. Could you, um- give us a minute?"  
"Kay, fine. Sure. But I'll be right down the hall, just shout-" Bex began, reluctantly.  
"It's fine, thanks Bex." Cammie said, letting Zach in then shutting the door before Bex could say anything else.

"So your here." Cammie said, leaning against the door. Zach nodded, sitting down on the bed in the corner of the room.  
"I thought things through, and I wanted to apologize for being such a dick." He explained.  
"Okay." Cammie said, allowing him to say whatever he was going to say.

"You were right." Zach began, "About everything. I gained all the world, but I lost my soul, I'm losing you and I just couldn't see it. I'd lost track of you, and the truth is I love you so much, and I couldn't live without you, your right. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, however cheesy that sounds. And I'm sorry, about everything." He explained, laying all the cards on the table.  
So, if it's any constellation." He continued, "Could you ever forgive me."

"Zach, I'll always love you." She walked over to him, then stopping right in front of  
him. "And, yeah I'll forgive you. I'm just glad you realized, how worried I've been"

"I'm glad as well." He said, standing up, passing her height. He wrapped his arms around her; warmed to have the feeling of her in his arms again, he actually hadn't remembered the last time they had actually hugged like this recently. He pulled away a little his arms still around her.  
"I love you, I always have and I always will, and I'll never let myself be blinded from us ever." He promised, leaning down and kissing her. She returned it, and they both pulled away, a smile on their face.

You can gain all the world, but lose your soul. But you can always find it again, if you sell the world, again. Just never lose sight of what's right.

* * *

**What ya think? **


End file.
